


Tree of Knowledge

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: Introspective drabble about Feilong and books





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's Fei's birthday! Here's the last Fei fic for a little while. This was written for the Feilong fanbook we in the Feilong LJ community sent to sensei in 2008. Stories were limited to drabble length. We figured short fics might be read to her by someone who read English. Written March of 2008.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feilong likes books about other people's lives. He enjoys reading about their screw-ups. He can always see them coming pages before they happen. Their successes, well, he tries to enjoy those in the interest of fairness, but he generally puts them down to luck and moves quickly past them.

Feilong also enjoys romantic tales. The ones where the hero or heroine is killed right at the end so there's no chance of a happy ending. That's what true romance is, he thinks. Jousting at windmills. Believing for a short time in something that has no hope of existing.

Feilong doesn't like murder mysteries, the ones where the detective points and says "It was you." He knows what it's like to be on the wrong end of that finger. He knows that most of the time, the detectives get the wrong man. The real guilty party always gets away.

When Feilong was small, a tiny short-haired boy not much taller than the second shelf of his father's library, he used to read other books. He'd sit and gaze at pictures of far away people and places and dream of going there and meeting other boys just like him. They'd be friends and have adventures during the day and run home each night to a tasty supper, then be tucked into bed to dream about all the fun they'd had.

He found out quickly though that there were no other boys like him. He was privileged, yet not. An elite, yet a lowly bastard. An oddity. Something normal boys would point at and stare, while never having the nerve to say anything.

At first it saddened him. Then it angered him. And finally, picking up the mantle he'd wear the rest of his life, he decided to flaunt it, making them wish they were he. Only on the inside, he still wished the opposite. Inside he still thought that somehow, maybe there was a companion out there just for him.

Feilong stopped reading fantasy a long time ago. There is always a dark lord, vital to the story yet much maligned and misunderstood, who sits in his tower and broods over his enemies. But the tale's focus is never him. It's always the same, the shining hero's coming of age, gathering friends about him, triumphing over evil. No one asks how the dark lord came to be made. No one asks what might have happened had the hero stretched his hand out in friendship one last time. But Feilong knows. Dark lords were once heroes.

Feilong still loves to read. But he knows that there's a reason the tree of knowledge had a snake in it. When he reaches into it these days, he does so with great care.

 

~end~


End file.
